You Married Who?
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Nick returns from a trip to Las Vegas, and after filling out the form to update his personal status, discovers something new about the woman he married Vegas. One-Shot. COMPLETE. I may add another chapter or two if I feel inspired.


**I Do Not Own Grimm**

 **So those of you that have read my stories may know, I'm a fan of writing stories were people get drunk and things happen. And while I've done a drunk stupidity story with Grimm before, it was a Harry Potter/Grimm crossover.**

 **This one however, is pure Grimm.**

 **That said, this story takes place late Season 2, maybe early Season 3, The point is that there is no Nick/Adalind baby to worry about, Adalind has not slept with Nick, and Juliette is simply no longer in the picture (why will be explained in story). And Nick knows Captain Renard is a Zauberbiest**

 **This is a One-Shot, and I have no plans to continue.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

Nick Burkhardt sighed as he finished filling out the form to update his family status.

He never should have accepted those tickets from Monroe.

"For a man that just got back from Vegas, you don't look like you had much fun," his partner, Hank Griffin said with a grin as he approached.

Nick grinned and looked up at him. "Oh I had plenty of fun Hank. I gambled, I went to shows, I got drunk, and I got married."

"That..." Hank paused as he was sitting down, and looked back up at Nick, "You got got married?"

"Yeah."

Hank sat down and leaned back, grinning. "She hot?"

"At times," Nick replied, as he began looking over the form, making sure he had everything filled out and made no mistakes.

"At times?" Hank questioned.

Nick sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Looking at his partner he said, "She's wesen, specifically a hexenbiest. When she woges...well she's not as attractive."

"A hexenbiest...isn't that what Adalind and the Captain are?"

"Yeah, though Renard is a zauberbiest, since he's male."

Hank snorted. "Just how drunk were you?"

"Blackout," Nick said as he turned his attention back to the form he was filling out.

"You know, when Monroe said you needed to get away and forget about Juliette, I don't think he meant for you to rush into a marriage." the African-American detective grinned, "You tell him yet."

"No," Nick told him without looking up from the form. "The first thing I did when I got back last night was head to the trailer. I needed to know if what Elizabeth told me was true."

"Elizabeth, that her name?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say that you needed to see if it was true? And more importantly was it?"

Nick looked up at Hank. After a moment he said, "We were both drunk when we married. But she said we wouldn't get a divorce or annulment, even from a Grimm. She also said that as long as I don't try and kill her, she wouldn't try and kill me. When I asked why I should believe her, and why we wouldn't get a divorce or annulment, she explained that, while hexenbiest may be promiscuous and dangerous, when they took a mate, it was for life. And so long as their mate doesn't try to harm them, they will protect their mate fiercely. She admitted that it was rare for hexenbiest to take a mate, as they are generally rather self-serving, but apparently, while we were drunk, the two of us went through the process of hexenbiest mating. And what I found in the trailer not only confirmed her story, but the evidence she used to explain that we'd mated, not just married, was explained as well."

A thoughtful expression crossed Hanks face. "I don't suppose I could ask what this...mating ritual entails?"

"Without going into details, we drank each others blood."

"Kinky."

Nick smirked slightly. "You have no idea." And Hank didn't. While it was true they'd drunk each others blood, it had been from rather specific body areas, and involved rather intimate acts and bodily fluids as well. If it wasn't for the two mating scars they had (which luckily healed once the ritual was over), he wouldn't have believed the story.

He regretted the marriage only in the fact he still didn't know much about his new wife. Still, he'd need to make sure he spoke to Monroe, the situation was partly the Blutbad's fault after all.

Monroe had entered a drawing contest, one of the prizes was an antique clock, which he was hoping to win. To his surprise, he'd won the grand prize, a trip to Vegas, and three nights at the Bellagio Hotel and Casino. Both because he didn't really want to go on the trip, and Nick had been mopping around since Juliette had left him, he'd given the prize to Nick.

Needless to say it had been an eventful three days.

His wife had simply been there on vacation, and she'd be joining him in Portland in a few days.

"I gotta give this to the Captain," Nick said, standing up with his form. Hank just grinned and turned to his computer as his partner walked to the Captain's office.

Knocking on the doorway of the office, Nick watched as Captain Sean Renard looked up from his own paperwork.

"Nick, it's good to have you back. How was your trip?" he asked, leaning back in his chair as Nick stepped towards the desk.

Nick handed the form to the Captain as he said, "Eventful."

Sean looked at the header on the form, frowning slightly. "This is a personal status update." He looked up at Nick. "You got married."

"Mated actually, to a hexenbiest."

Renard snorted slightly as he grinned. "Don't tell me it was Adalind?"

"Thankfully no. Her names Elizabeth...I think her surname was Lascelles."

The grin faded from the Captain's face, as he looked at the form. "Elizabeth Lascelles, you mated with Elizabeth Lascelles."

"Yeah. Why do you know her?"

The Captain sighed. "Maybe," he said as he pulled out his phone. Nick watched as he dialed a number before holding the phone up to his ear. After a moment he said, "It's me mother...I'm doing good. Listen, the reason I was calling is I was wondering if you'd been to Las Vegas recently?...You were...You did...I don't suppose you could tell me his name?...No, I'm not going to kill him...or hurt him...I just want to make sure he's worthy of you..." He turned and leveled a glare at Nick. "Nicholas Burkhardt...Yes I do recognize the name, he's one of my detectives...You are?...Well it will be nice to have you so close...I'll see you then...Love you too," he hung up the phone. The Captain leaned forward and clasped his hands on his desk. Looking up at Nick he said, "Congratulations on your marriage Nick."

"Thank you Captain," Nick said slowly. "I take it you know the woman I married?"

"You could say that," the zauberbiest said carefully. "It would seem that we are now family." At Nick's confused look he explained, "Elizabeth Lascelles is my mother, which makes you my stepfather."

"I was not expecting that," Nick admitted.

The Captain sighed. "I like you Nick, you're a good cop, a good grimm, and a good man. About the only reason I haven't gotten out of this chair and punched you is because of all the men I know, I can't think of anyone that will treat my mother better. That said, you hurt her in anyway...I assure you that your body will never be found, am I understood?"

"Clearly."

The Captain nodded. "Alright then. Mother said she was moving to Portland, I assume into your home?"

Nick nodded.

"She mentioned she'd discuss it with you, but after she settled in she'd invite me over for dinner with you two. I figured I'd give you a heads up." He looked down at the form. "I guess I'll get this filed. In the meantime, I believe you have more paperwork to do," he added as he looked back up at Nick.

"I'll get right on that sir."

Captain Renard watched him leave the office.

Once he was alone in the office, Sean ran a hand over his chin. "I need a drink."

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**

 **So I may add another chapter or two if inspiration strikes, but as of right now, this story is a One-Shot and Complete.**

 **Fun bit of trivia, Louise Lombard who plays Elizabeth Lascelles was born in 1970, the same year the character of Sean Renard is born, and only three years before Sasha Roiz, who plays Renard, was born. Just a fun bit of trivia.**


End file.
